Influences
''This page needs updating and revising. Skills and benefits are listed as (unknown) until we see the rules properly. Also the pie charts are to be added - Nero 15/05/09 '' Influences show the amount of control that Kindred Society has over the worlds of mortals. Influence is most often gained through use of downtime actions and the actions of pieces. Having certain merits can also assist in your progression in certain fields. Under certain circumstances can be traded between Kindred. Control of the influences can also be represented by pieces, such as Ghouls, People or Institutions, and specialised pieces are often used to maintain control over each influence. The higher your influence the more rumours from that sector you recieve. You can use your influence in certain sectors to help bolster your influence in others, to support pieces, to attack enemy pieces and to reduce other peoples influence. Fields of Influence Bureaucracy Key skills: Politics and (unknown) Benefits: (unknown) Bureaucracy holds sway over the governments, public figures, councils and everything that those sectors would influence such as transport and education. Use of bureaucracy can reduce masquerade threat by wrapping up issues in red tape or by using education to manipulate the populace into certain lines of thought. The red tape can also be used to tie up other influences by making administration of those influences a problem. Commercial Key skills: (unknown) and (unknown) Benefits: Each 2% generates 1 resource point The world of business, management services, offices and retail are the primary sectors affected by commercial. This is primarily a resource making influence. Commercial influence can also provide services for pieces and can be a useful trading commodity in Court. Criminal Underworld Key skills: (unknown) and (unknown) Benefits: (unknown) The world of crime is a dangerous and volitile place. Working in the criminal underworld gives you access to firearms, weapons, people and resources. You can organise a group of thugs to burn down an opponents office building, rob a bank or traffic drugs. Excessive use of the underworld without due care and attention can increase the Masquerade threat. Underworld is particularly good at causing issues for Law Enforcement for obvious reasons. Entertainment Key skills: (unknown) and (unknown) Benefits: Each 2% provides 1 Blood Clubs, cinemas, spas, leisure centres compose the bulk of facilities that fall under the Entertainment influence. Finance Key skills: (unknown) and (unknown) Benefits: Each 2% provides an additional 1% interest rate on Resources Finance is for those that already have the money to start with as increased interest rates can rapidly increase the resources available to you. This field controls the banks and building societies. Industrial Key skills: (unknown) and (unknown) Benefits: Each 2% provides 1 resource point Construction, production, mining and processing. Industrial controls the primary sector of the economy and controls everything from legal drug production, to cars to coal output. Using pieces to create specialty industrial sectors can bring huge trading opportunities in Court by supplying high demand goods. Law Enforcement Key skills: (unknown) and (unknown) Benefits: (unknown) Law enforcement covers the entire legal system and the police force, including secret police and the secret services. Law enforcement influence can greatly benefit specialist law enforcement pieces which investigate and contain potential problems within mortal society. Of course if you know that a rival company is breaking the law you can use law enforcement to attack that company. Law enforcement can also be used to reduce masquerade threat. Media Key skills: (unknown) and (unknown) Benefits: (unknown) Media is one of the best influences that can affect other influences, and is therefore great as a bargaining tool in Court. Also media is one of the most effective influences at changing the masquerade level. Medical Key skills: Medicine and Computers Benefits: Each 2% controlled provides 1 Blood Hospitals, clinics, care homes, teaching hospitals and blood banks comprise of medical influence and primarily provide blood. However it can be used for scientific and medical research. Occult & Faith Key skills: (unknown) and (unknown) Benefits: (unknown) No matter what the faith is this influence holds sway over it. Churches, temples and cults are all managed by this influence.